Roxas's New Life 1
by KingdomHearts715
Summary: Ok, this is a story I have been working onn for a while. This chapter is kinda short, so bare with me. It gets longer as it goes on. Please review!


**Hey! This is my first chapter, so bear with me. They get longer, don't worry. I don't own any characters in this story, but I have changed it up, so don't be mad if it's not accurate. And please review!**

Roxas's New life.

INTRO:

When Roxas went back into Sora, he didn't leave...he actually went to a new world, one for Nobodies who found a heart. This is the story of what happened before Roxas met Sora...and after.

1

"Roxas! Wake up, sleepy brain!" I groaned. "Come on. I don't feel like gettin' in trouble again for being late! Now get up!" " Alright, alright....I'm up." I groaned and stretched. I scratched my head and looked up into a smiling face.  
"Hey Axel." "Hey....get your coat on and come on....Saix is waiting." "Alright." I got up and grabbed my coat, slipped it on, and zipped it up.

" Ready?" " Ready as I'll ever be." Axel put his arm around me and led me down the hall to the meeting room. " So, anything exciting happen?" " While I was sleeping?!" I asked, confused. " No, with Xion. You two went somewhere yesterday and left me at the top of the clock alone." " Sorry Axel, uuh....me and Xion...we went to have ice cream, but we decided to have it in the town, top of a building." " Ah, what happend after that?" " Well, we talked about what would happen in the future, would we all still be friends, and what would happen when we finished Kingdom Hearts." We walked in silence for a bit. " Axel?" " Hmm?" " What do you think will happen when Kingdom Hearts is finished?" " We get hearts, you know that." " But what about after that?" " I don't know, I guess we can live normal lives." " Normal? What's 'normal'?" " Well, normal is when something happens and you continue to do it. That's normal." " You mean like when we all go out for ice cream?" " Yea, something like that." The talking stopped as we reached the door to the White Room, or meeting room.

Xemnas sat in the highest chair, and around him were all the other Organization XIII members.

II was Xigbar, he looked as if he went through a lot of fighting in the also controlled space and had menecing looking Arrowguns. He's a tough guy, but can be kind when he wants to.

III was Xaldin. He was quiet, and didn't say much, but had a very sharp tongue when you irratate him. His weapon was lances and he controlled the wind.

IV was Vexen. He was an odd one, constantly mumbling to himself of concoctions. He controlled ice and his weapon was a shield.

V was Lexaeus. He was the strongest person, but said rarely anything. He wanted to fight more than talk. He controlled earth and his weapon was an Axe Sword.

VI was Zexion. He was really smart and could manipulate you and create illusions around you. His weapon was a book called Lexicon.

VII was Saix. He was second in command and dished out the missions. He didn't really control anything, but the moon made him crazy. His weapon was a Claymore.

Axel was VIII. He was like no other Nobody. He almost seemed to have a heart. He was a wise guy, and goes around the rules when he can. His weapon is the Chakrams and he can wield fire.

IX was Demyx, the laziest one out of the 13. He controlled water and his weapon was a Sitar, though he rarely used it.

X was Luxord. Quiet a gentleman, but a gambler; constantly putting his life on cards, which was his weapon. He can manipulate time.

XI was Marluxia. He thought he should be leader, and sometimes goes off somewhere and had meetings with some of the other members. He controlled flowers and his weapon was a sythe.

XII was Larxene. She was the only female besides Xion. She was brutal, and controlled lightening. Her weapon was knives.

I was the XIII member. I had a weapon called the Keyblade, which killed creatures called the Heartless and collected the hearts for the world called Kingdom Hearts, where we would all have hearts. I controlled light.

Xion was the XIV member. She was one of the newest besides myself, and had a Keyblade and controlled light like I did.

Axel and I had become friends fast, Xion took some work, but we all became friends in the end. " Roxas, quit day dreaming and get to your seat." said Saix. He didn't look happy. I made a portal for myself and was instantly transported to my seat.  
" Today we are discussing the progress on Kingdom Hearts." said Xemnas. He turned to Saix. " Our number isn't close enough. Even with Roxas and Xion, we won't be able to finish when you would like to." Xemnas stared for so long at him, that Saix had to look away. " Hmmm...." Xemnas looked up. Then, it looked as if he got an idea. " Everyone is dismissed except Saix. I need to have a word with him." Axel looked at me, a look of disgust was on his face.

Everyone made a portal and left the White Room. " That really sucks." said Axel. " Why? We got out early." " Yeah, but that means I could have slept longer." " All you ever think about is sleep!" " Yea." I gave him a weak punch in the arm. " Ow!" mocked Axel. We sat around the Grey Room, waiting for Saix to return. When he did, Demyx had fallen alseep.

" Roxas." called Saix. I walked over to him, scared out of my mind, if Nobodies could be scared. " Roxas, are you completing your missions to the fullest?" " Well, yes. I try the best I can. Always destroying the Heartless I can get to." " Can get to? You mean there are some that haven't been destroyed?" " Uh...yes?" I squeaked out. That's when Saix got mad.  
" We are trying to get to Kingdom Hearts, and you can't even complete your missin to the fullest!?" Saix was red. I felt like I was shrinking. That's when Axel stepped in front of me. " I'll go with him and make sure he completes his missons." Saix calmed down a bit. " Fine. Roxas, come find me when you are ready to begin." He turned and walked away.


End file.
